Security
by AnyMonoUs
Summary: B/V One-Shot. Vegeta is surprised at the level of security Bulma has in their bedroom. Set just after the scene in which Goku turns up there by mistake and the robotic arms appear looking to shoot him.


Just a little scene I couldn't get out my head after watching the scene in Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom again at like 1 in the morning - kept fangirling over Bulma in a towel talking to Vegeta as she got out of the shower. Not entirely sure if the timings work out, but anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the robotic arms pointing their guns at the bed where Kakarot had disappeared from barely seconds ago.

"How dare he just come in here and then have the cheek to call my..." Bulma was ranting and rightfully so, but something else had taken his mind at this point. He watched the robotic arms search around the room for a threat after hearing her scream that had also brought him full pelt from the other side of the house. The guns, almost like heads, searched and then stopped as they looked over him, deciding if in their motherboards he was a threat or not. "Desist." Bulma then called out the command and the robotic arms within seconds all disappeared back into the walls where they'd come from.

Vegeta's eyes followed one back into the wall where no semblance of where it was could be seen. This was their bedroom, where they'd made love what felt like a million times and he'd had no idea of their existence until today. "What are you looking at?" Bulma stood next to his shoulder focusing her eyes out of the window assuming he'd caught sight of something outside the large floor to ceiling windows.

"How long have they been in here?" He asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"What? Do you mean the security system?" She asked as she resumed rubbing the towel through her hair drying it after her lovely hot relaxing shower that had now unfortunately been ruined by the appearance of her friend.

"Hm." Vegeta grunted.

"Pfft, I don't know. I think I first put it in like 10 years ago or something, I upgraded it most recently like 3 years ago." Her answer clearly did not give her husband the answer he was looking for. He clenched his jaw and twitched his eye that were traits that meant he was angry. "What?" She scoffed as he turned his back to her pulling up his white armoured breast plate and tossed it on the floor.

"So, just as I started living here then?" His voice was rough. "Was it after our first argument, the time you put my in a pink shirt or the first time we fucked that you thought, 'better get some laser sighted guns that come out of the wall and point at my bed installed in here'?"

"Well..." She started but then hesitated and it spoke volumes to him. Vegeta scoffed angrily and shook his head in disbelief. "You can't exactly blame me, Vegeta. You weren't exactly the person you are today when you turned up here. There were many times we had arguments that could have ended up a lot worse than they did." She reasoned expertly and he didn't in all ways fault the logic of the genius woman that was his wife.

"So, when then?" Vegeta's teeth grit. This was clearly bothering him, Bulma thought, still not really sure why. "And why upgrade it three years ago? What happened that made you decide you needed to make it better?"

"They are technology. They needed upgrading..." She was started to explain but he shook his head angrier.

"What did you do to upgrade them? Simple software upgrade, simple replacements of parts or..."

"What's the big deal?" Bulma snapped irritated at the still baffling husband she kept around the place. She knew the thing that kept her interested, kept them still together, was the puzzle they both found in each other. Vegeta could never work her out, and she could never work him out, and for the both intelligent people they were that could frequently become bored with others not on the same level, they both fed that in each other. Their interest was never satisfied with each other and remembering that certainly helped for situations like this when she was confused to the point of annoyance. "You don't think I want to feel safe in my own home? That I don't want to protect our child? Our home? My business? Why the hell do I need to explain about wanting security here?"

"What good am I for then?!" Vegeta shouted and Bulma's mouth snapped shut. "What fucking worth am I if you don't trust me to protect you, our son and our home or for that matter this fucking Earth?" His nostrils flared as he heaved through them.

"Vegeta," Bulma's voice turned soft and a little sad.

"No, don't do that pity 'Vegeta' that you do." He mimicked her voice badly. "Be honest, when did you put it in?" Vegeta demanded and Bulma sat on the side of the bed tossing her towel away looking up at him. The epitome of masculinity. Since becoming her significant other, he'd taken very seriously his 'job' as the man in her life and top of that being keeping her safe, whether that meant coming to accompanying her to some event that would involve a lot of other people, or if she'd worked at the office late and anything else that would worry him about her safety. This was obviously slighting on it.

"'I don't give a fuck about you or that bastard child. You come near me again and I'll kill you.'" She stated verbatim something Vegeta had spit at her after she'd told him about how their one night tryst that had culminated in a pregnancy. "Next day you left Earth and I installed that security system. I had no idea if you would come back, how angry you'd be when you came back that I was keeping the baby, and I thought the security system would help when the androids came to save me and Trunks."

To say that took the wind out his sails would be an understatement. Vegeta's jaw clenched again and again he turned his back to her, more out of shame then anything. He'd expected that it was her fear of him that had culminated in the need for guns. But having her say it with his own words back at him slapped him in the face, hard. Reminded him of the prick he'd been back then and how he'd pushed away the only person or thing in the entire universe up until that point that had expressed any true want to know him. And hearing how it hadn't been when he'd first moved in when she'd felt the need for them, actually after the entire year of him being there. In all of the arguments, spats and foulness of himself back before their time together, none of that had scared her more than his words about their child. It both confirmed what he thought he knew of her and twisted his gut at the memories of himself back then.

"And in the interests of honesty, I upgraded it after you died. Figured I'd be a widow and yes even though I'm lucky to have friends that could save me and a son that could do the same, at the time I was incredibly lonely and fearful of everything." She added.

There was a long heavy silence as Bulma stared at the back of him that for most was actually a more common sight. "Why do you still have it then?" His question eventually came.

"Guess it never came across my mind." Bulma replied honestly. Again there was a time of quiet until Vegeta started to move and had pulled up the top of his under-suit before tossing it away. "Honey," She then stood up and rounded him to see him face to face, her sweet feminine hands touching on his battled scarred chest. "I know I'm in the safest place in the universe when I'm right here."

As he looked at the gorgeous big blue eyes on her delicate face he knew it was the truth as she knew it. Why does he deserve this when he said that vile thing to her that had scared her to the point of wanting guns in her bedroom? But if the universe worked on Karma alone he wouldn't have anything of the life he had now.

His hands slid onto her hips pulling her body flush on his before she embraced him pressing a kiss to his cheek as she did so. "Do you want me to get rid of them?"

"How do they work?"

"When I scream loud enough they'll come out." Bulma shrugged as they both climbed into bed with the lights turning off as well.

"So how come they haven't come out before then?" Vegeta smirked and Bulma laughed.

"Guess you haven't made me scream loud enough yet, tough guy." She winked making him chuckle. Only in the bedroom could she flirt with him without him blushing like a prude.

"Let's get trying then." Vegeta smirked as he rolled over her pressing his lips over hers. She laughed into his mouth before relaxing into the feelings. "Although next time, make sure they actually fire lasers when they see Kakarot before he has a chance to disappear."

"Deal." Bulma agreed with a mischievous win. Vegeta chuckled and pressed his mouth deeply on hers.


End file.
